My Savior
by YourIrishFriend2016
Summary: Gibbs/Tony slash. Gibbs helps Tony after a rough case and helps him through his problems, emotionally and physically. Tony finally gets that help, and suddenly, a blossoming little romance comes through, and possibly helps both men, more than they thought. Warning: Theme of suicide, please beware. Rated M for themes and languages. Don't like, don't read.
1. I can't

_Hello everyone! Another Tibbs Slash fic, coming your way! Love my readers, and love the reviews so please, keep reading. PM for any confusion or ideas, or if you possibly want any advice!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything from NCIS. All I do is make up ideas._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._

 **NCIS**

Gibbs waved to Tony, motioning him to come closer. Tony quietly ran over to Gibbs with his gun drawn, ready to break into the apartment. It was only 0900.

"Ready Dinozzo?" Gibbs whispered and Tony nodded. Gibbs kicked open the door and held his gun up to the man sitting in the opening room, tied to a chair with only boxers on. His mouth was taped shut. Tony moved in towards the man, checking the surrounding area first and went to help the man. Gibbs turned to check the rest of the apartment to make sure the area was clear, when he heard a groan and a thump out in the living room. He ran to the living room to find Tony on the floor knocked out and a man with a gun to the head of the man in the chair. "Let him live Lieutenant Gorken. He's done nothing wrong."

"He did sir! He killed my boyfriend when he found out about us! He said that 'our kind' shouldn't be allowed in the Marine Corps!" Gorken said. The man in the chair shook his head and squirmed in the chair.

"Lieutenant Gorken I said put the damn gun down!" Gibbs shouted, his gun aimed and ready to fire. "We have the murderer in custody. Put the weapon down." Gibbs said trying to stay calm. He looked down to Tony to see his chest was still rising, a good sign. He looked back up to Gorken.

"I can't live without Henry!" He shouted, tears falling from his face. He put the gun up to his head and Gibbs ran towards him.

"No!" He shouted. Gorken pulled the trigger before Gibbs could stop him. His body landed with a thud and landed next to Tony's. Gibbs quickly ran and checked for a pulse on the lieutenant but he was too late. He looked over to the man that was tied in the chair. He grabbed gloves from his pocket and called Ducky and the team. "You okay?" He asked the man in the chair and he nodded and looked to Tony. Gibbs went to Tony and checked his breathing which was okay. He shook Tony and heard a groan.

"Boss..?" He groaned and sat up slowly. "Shit...Where am I?" He rubbed his head and winced feeling the bump on the side of his head.

"Tony we're in the apartment, remember? Gorken was after who he thought killed Henry Miller. Remember now?" He looked into Tony's eyes and waved a hand over his face. Tony groaned and nodded.

"Did Gorken hit me?" Tony closed his eyes from the brightness of the room.

"Yeah. C'mon let's get you to the hospital." He said. Ducky came in, along with paramedics. "Scratch that." He whispered.

"Jethro what happened?" Ducky said, shocked at the scene before him. The paramedics talked to the man in the chair and helped him out. Ziva and McGee walked in shortly after and stopped, looking around.

"Lieutenant Gorken committed suicide, saying he couldn't live without Henry." Gibbs whispered. Ducky went to look at Tony. "He hit Tony on the side of the head, I think he has a concussion." Gibbs said and Ducky nodded.

"Why don't we get you checked out at the hospital Anthony. Jethro can bring you there while we sort out this mess." Ducky said and Gibbs nodded.

"Course." He whispered. He helped Tony stand and grabbed the man by the waist. Tony groaned and held his head.

"God this hurts boss."

"I know, that's why we're going to the hospital." He said softly and both men left the scene.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs helped Tony into the guest bedroom of his house and had him lay down. Doctor cleared him saying he had no concussion surprisingly, just a goose egg, but to have Tony looked after for the night.

"Gibbs I can go home. I can handle myself." Tony mumbled and Gibbs shook his head.

"Doc's orders. Ducky and the hospital doc." Gibbs sighed. "Just lay down." Gibbs said and walked out to grab some water and some pain reliever. He walked back into the guest bedroom to see Tony's eyes closed and laid back. "Here." He said handing Tony the water and medicine. Tony opened his eyes and took the two items.

"Thanks..." He mumbled. Gibbs sat on the bed and pushed Tony down and covered him up. Vance had cleared Tony and Gibbs the rest of the day so Gibbs could watch over him. "What now?" Tony said looking over to Gibbs. Gibbs shrugged.

"Relax." Gibbs said and got up from the bed and walked towards the living room.

"Hey..." Tony said causing Gibbs to stop and turn to look at his SFA. "Thanks..." He mumbled and turned away to lay on his side. Gibbs smiled a little and left the room, leaving the door open so he could hear Tony if he needed anything. He went downstairs to his basement to continue working on his latest project, a table for his kitchen, since the one he had in there was starting to chip and wear down. He always hated buying those damn store bought tabled. He continued to work on the fourth leg of the table. He was almost done. He did the table top and the other three legs and now it was time for the last one. He was just working on carving pieces out of the leg to give it a unique feel to it. _Unique..._ he thought. He smiled as he thought of Tony.

Tony was the unique piece in his life. 'Gibbs and Tony were like yin and yan' as Abby always said. But little did she know, that Gibbs thought more than that of Tony. He loved Tony, ever since Kate had passed. The night after Ari was found and killed, Tony came over and the two men talked about Kate and how rough it was on each of them. It was then he realized he had feelings for his SFA. He sighed. He knew that Tony could never feel the same way. He chased everything in a skirt it seemed like. He was always talking about his sexcapades in the morning with McGee and Ziva. He shook his head of all thoughts of Tony and continued carving on. He added small little flourishes here and there and added intricate designs. This was the one thing he loved the most about wood-working, was the intricate designs. He smiled a little at the thought. He wiped rubbed his hands together and looked down seeing blood on his hands.

"Shit..." He whispered. He never washed his hands after seeing Gorken commit suicide. He walked upstairs and was about to walk upstairs when he heard a whimper in the guest bedroom. He rushed into the room to see Tony moving around in the bed, having a nightmare. He sat on the bed gently and rubbed a hand through Tony's hair. "Shh... Calm down Tony." He whispered into Tony's ear. He'd only done this once before, when Tony's hot water heater wasn't working, and he'd stayed at Gibbs' house. He had a nightmare then and he did this and it helped. Tony started to calm down and Gibbs sighed.

"Gibbs..." Tony whispered and Gibbs looked up and saw Tony's eyes were open. Gibbs took his hand away and felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

"You were having a nightmare Tony." He said quietly and Tony nodded.

"Sorry...I didn't...Uhm... Maybe I should go... God... I feel like such a burden." Tony rambled and Gibbs shook his head.

"You're fine. I was gonna shower. We can watch a movie after if you're up to it." He said and Tony ran a shaky hand through his hair and nodded.

"Yeah..." Tony whispered and Gibbs nodded. He gently padded Tony's back and walked out of the room and up the stairs. Tony waited until he heard the shower start and the bathroom door to shut before he started to sob. When he was up for a little bit after Gorken had hit him, he heard him say one line that broke his heart the most. ' _He said that 'our kind' shouldn't be allowed in the Marine Corps!'_

Tony worked for NCIS, a 'navy cop' service, and he was gay. Tony heard this and thought of himself as in the Marine Corps because he worked for NCIS, even though it was a civilian agency. _I'm gay and work for the death of Marines..._ he thought. He sobbed and couldn't stop himself. He saw his gun laying on the bedside table and looked back to his hands. _Tony you have so much to live for..._ His heart said. _Gibbs needs you_. He heard his heart say, but his brain said no. _Gibbs will never love you like you love him._ His brain yelled at him. Tony sobbed. He grabbed his gun and felt the metal in his hands. He laid down on the bed and played with the gun, still crying. He contemplated for a few minutes. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered and held the gun in his mouth. His finger was on the trigger, ready to pull.

"Tony don't!" Gibbs screamed and he ran to the bed and pulled the gun from his hands and tossed it on the floor. "Tony what the hell are you thinking!" Gibbs whispered. Tony sobbed and covered his face in his hands. Gibbs held Tony close to his body and felt the man's body shake as he cried into his shirt. Gibbs rubbed his back soothingly.

"I can't..." Tony whispered and Gibbs rubbed his back.

"Can't what Tony?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"I can't do this... I work as a _Navy_ cop... I'm a gay Navy cop, and Gorken said 'our kind' shouldn't be allowed in the Marine Corps!' and NCIS is a Naval agency...and..and..." Tony started to sob and Gibbs looked at Tony shocked.

"Tony, calm down. Okay? Listen, Tony.. Tony look at me..." Gibbs said softly. Tony looked up and Gibbs wanted to break. Tony's eyes were all rimmed in a red tint, tears falling down his face. "Tony DADT was removed. We are not in the Corps, we are a civilian agency Tony." He said. Tony sniffled and rubbed his eyes. Gibbs didn't know what to do. He'd never seen Tony like this, let alone suicidal. He worried about leaving him alone. "Tony c'mere." He said and Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs' waist and laid against him.

"Gibbs...I'm sorry..." Tony whispered. Gibbs rubbed his back.

"Just promise me you won't ever try and do this again. I don't ever want to see this happen again. Ya understand?" Gibbs looked down at Tony's sad face and gently rubbed away the tears from his cheeks with his thumb. Tony's face was red from the crying, his chest slightly heaving trying to even out his breath. Gibbs rubbed his back.

"I need help..." Tony whispered. Gibbs nodded.

"What kinda help Tony?"

"Just...you... Please..." He whispered and closed his eyes, his body starting to shake a little bit. Gibbs smiled a little. Tony wanted him to be there.

"I'll do my best Tony." He whispered into Tony's ear and pulled him closer. A little while later, Tony had finally evened his breathing and the crying had stopped. Both men sat on the bed, shoulder to shoulder against the headboard. Gibbs spoke up first. "Why didn't you tell me Tony?" He said softly and Tony bit his lip and rolled his thumbs.

"About what? The thoughts or..." He trailed off. Tony swallowed hard and nodded, knowing what Gibbs meant. "I thought you would be upset or worse, even have me removed from the team." He said quietly. Gibbs patted his shoulder lightly.

"I couldn't do that to you, you know. I have no problem with sexual orientation." He mumbled, feeling his cheeks redden. Tony looked over to Gibbs and nudged his shoulder. "I'm..." He waited a second. Should he tell Tony? No one knew that he was bisexual. He kept it hidden all these years from everyone, even the Corps. The only person that knew was Shannon.

"You're what, Gibbs?" Tony turned to look at Gibbs and Gibbs looked up to see Tony sitting beside him, his legs crossed and his body facing him. Gibbs bit his lip ad sighed.

"I'm bi." He whispered and Tony looked at him in shock.

"You're bi? The bad-ass Marine, straight or so we thought, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, is bi." Tony said and looked at him, to find mockery and seeing if Gibbs said this just to make him feel better. "Wow. I...I never would've thought..." He paused. "What Gorken said today...What...was going through...your head.?" He said softly. Gibbs sighed.

"After hearing that, sure I was angry. I know he didn't say it but Francis, did." Gibbs said. Francis Herd was the man that killed Henry Miller, all because he knew that he was gay.

"Gibbs..." Tony said and put a hand on his shoulder. Gibbs looked up and gave a small smile to Tony. "I guess we kind of both were hurt by it..." He whispered and Gibbs nodded. "I just...took it a step farther..." He mumbled and Gibbs brought Tony closer.

"We'll get through it. Okay?" Gibbs whispered and Tony nodded.

 **NCIS**


	2. I can

Gibbs woke up from sitting on the couch. He felt arms around his sides and looked down, smiling seeing Tony sleeping. He rubbed Tony's scalp and played with his tousled hair. He thought about what had happened earlier that day, seeing Tony with his gun. Gibbs started to tear up and he rubbed his tears away. He looked at the time on his phone sitting next to him and saw that it was 0330. Gibbs sighed knowing he wasn't going to get anymore sleep tonight. Gibbs gently lifted Tony's arms from around him and placed a pillow under his head so he could get up and use the head and make coffee. Tony whimpered a little and Gibbs bit his lip. He slid off his sweatshirt he was wearing and put it in Tony's hands, who wrapped his arms around it immediately and sighed softly. Tony had a small smile on his face and Gibbs couldn't help but watch him sleep. Unfortunately his bladder told him to go. He went to the bathroom and came out observing Tony. Tony had turned so his body and face were facing the couch but his hips were moving. Gibbs chuckled softly.

"Someone's having a good dream." He chuckled and went into the kitchen. He brewed the coffee and sighed softly. He heard a moan coming from the living room again and he bit his lip. _Dammit Marine. Keep yourself together._ His brain said. Gibbs ignored his brain and palmed himself through his gray sweatpants from yesterday. He moaned. "Dammit..." He whispered. He went into the living room past Tony and noticed the younger man was still asleep but his hips were still. Gibbs groaned. He walked into the bathroom and locked the door and pulled his pants and boxers down. He sighed and slowly stroked his cock, playing with the soft, pink head. He bit his lip and had a quick jerk off session into some tissue and sighed when he was done, flushing the tissue. He looked into the mirror and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed and a knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He blushed and opened the door.

"Can I use the head?" He mumbled and looked down at the newly interesting floor. Gibbs moved out of the bathroom so Tony could get in and sighed. He went into the kitchen to pour a cup of coffee for himself and left a cup out for Tony, along with some hazelnut creamer he left here last time he stayed. He looked at the clock on the wall saw it was 0430. Gibbs heard footsteps coming into the kitchen and smiled seeing Tony making himself some coffee. He sat at the small table in his kitchen and waited for Tony to speak. There was a long space of silence until Tony finally said something. "So... What time do we leave for work?" He mumbled, sipping his coffee.

"Well, I leave in about two hours to go do paperwork. You're staying here." He said and Tony looked at him.

"But I'm fine, no pain in my head, no dizziness..." Gibbs held up a hand to stop his ramblings.

"Ducky said two days for you. To rest."

"Why don't I go in and talk to Ducky?" He asked quietly and Gibbs shrugged. "He can do a check up and clear me for field work. C'mon Gibbs..." He whined. Gibbs glared and Tony bit his lip and looked down.

"What about your...attempt... Why don't you and Duck talk about that." Gibbs suggested and Tony looked up with wide eyes and shook his head.

"No, please. I don't want...Gibbs...Please." He pleaded. Gibbs shook his head.

"Don't be pigheaded on this one Dinozzo. You need to talk to someone." He said and Tony frowned, tears brimming his eyes. Gibbs sighed and set his coffee cup down.

"Is it because you aren't touchy feely? Do you not want me to talk to you about this because of that? If it is I'll just go now boss." Tony said abruptly and he walked out of the kitchen to the living room to grab his things. He picked up his phone and started to dial a number for a taxi when Gibbs stopped him, a hand over his hand on the phone. Tony turned and glared at Gibbs.

"Tony, I'm not good at this." Gibbs said softly and Tony's face softened. "I haven't...I've never had to..." Gibbs sighed and ran a hand through his hair and he started to pace around the room.

"It's fine..." Tony said quietly. Gibbs stopped and looked up.

"It's not fine Tony. I want to help you as much as I can but...I don't know where to start." Gibbs said sadly. Tony looked at Gibbs and set his things down. He walked over to Gibbs and stood in front of him, toe to toe. Gibbs swallowed and let out a small breath.

"Gibbs... I just need you to be there for me. I don't need any doctor scratching in my head. We talked about the...thing...yesterday..." He said softly and Gibbs nodded. He wet his lips and looked down to Tony's briefly. Tony smirked. "I will still go to Ducky's okay?" With that he grabbed his overnight bag sitting on the floor. Gibbs groaned inwardly. "Mind if I use the shower?" Tony nodded to the bathroom upstairs. Gibbs waved him off and Tony ran upstairs. Gibbs sighed and sat down on the couch, putting his head in his hands. _How the hell am I going to do this without my feelings getting in the way._ Gibbs thought. He shook his head and walked upstairs to change his clothes. He chuckled hearing Tony singing in the master bedroom's shower.

"Oh Tony, you would pick that one." He sighed and went into the master bedroom to get his clothes. He stripped down to nothing and pulled on a pair of boxers and socks. He grabbed a pair of dark jeans and slid them on and grabbed his black leather belt. The shower turned off and Gibbs set his belt on the bed and looked through his closet and drawers for shirts. He heard the bathroom door open and he turned and gasped. Tony stood in the door way in his birthday suit. Tony yelped and covered himself with his hands and quickly ran into the bathroom and closed the door. Gibbs sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry Gibbs!" Tony shouted and he came back out in a pair of jeans with socks on. Gibbs chuckled.

"S'okay." He mumbled. He gave a small half smile and Tony blushed. "Get a shirt on and do what you do. It's 0545 we leave in 45." Gibbs said looking through his clothes again. He grabbed a black button down with a black jacket and slid both on after putting on deodorant. "I'll be downstairs." He said and left the room. Gibbs went into the kitchen and grabbed two travel cups for him and Tony and filled them up with coffee. He poured the creamer into Tony's and stirred it so they could leave ASAP to see Ducky.

"Boss?" Tony mumbled and Gibbs turned around and took a good look at Tony. He wore a white tank top under a white button down with the sleeves rolled up. He held a pair of cowboy boots in his hand and Gibbs chuckled.

"What are those for Dinozzo?" He pointed to the boots and Tony held them up.

"Cousin sent me them...Wanted me to wear them and send a picture..." He mumbled. "She said and I quote, 'Men with cowboy boots are sexy as fuck, so why not?'" Both men started to laugh and Tony set the boots down. "I was gonna ask if you'd take a picture quick so I can send her a picture." He smiled a little and Gibbs nodded. Tony handed Gibbs his phone and showed him how to use the camera. He slid the cowboy boots on and chuckled. "Ya know these do look good. Comfortable." He smiled. Gibbs took a picture with his phone quickly without Tony looking and smirked, putting it away before Tony could see. The flash on his camera gave him away. "Hey I turned the flash off." Gibbs chuckled.

"Smile pretty boy." Gibbs said and Tony laughed and Gibbs took a picture of Tony's laughing smile. "There." He smiled and handed the phone to Tony. Tony looked at it and frowned.

"I like it, but where's the first one you took?" Tony looked through his phone and then looked up at Gibbs who was smiling and sipping his coffee. "It's on your phone isn't it?" He groaned. Gibbs chuckled and handed Tony his coffee mug.

"Let's go." Gibbs said and put his shoes on and went out the door with Tony following close behind, a huge smile on his face.

 **NCIS**

Tony went down to Ducky's autopsy and waved at both him and Palmer.

"Ah, Anthony, how are you feeling?" Ducky stood from his chair at his desk walked over to Tony by the autopsy tables. Tony gave a small shrug.

"No pain or anything. Just a little tired." He said and Ducky smiled.

"Well my dear boy, sit on the table, let me check you."

"Alright." Tony said and sat on the table. Ducky grabbed a small light and walked towards Tony. He turned it on and put it in his one eye, and moved his finger. Tony followed the finger and Ducky did the other side. He turned the light off. "So? Am I cleared for field work?" Tony said anxiously. Ducky chuckled.

"Yes Anthony, you are cleared. But, Jethro said we had something else to talk about?" He asked and Tony sighed. "Mr. Palmer, take a break for awhile. Anthony and I need to talk." Ducky said and Tony bit his lip and looked down to his lap.

"Sure Dr. Mallard. Ring me when you're done." Jimmy got up and left. Tony looked up to Ducky, seeing him with his arms crossed and leaned back against the table.

"Do we have to talk Duck?" Tony asked and he nodded.

"It is not good to have things bottled up dear boy. It will all erupt and end badly. Tell me. Anything in this room, stays within the premises." Ducky said calmly and Tony nodded.

"Gibbs found me yesterday, after he was done in the shower with my finger on the trigger Duck..." He mumbled and Ducky uncrossed his arms.

"Oh my, Anthony what ever for? I've never seen you to be suicidal." He said and Tony bit his lip, feeling the tears well up in his eyes.

"What Gorken said yesterday...When Gibbs tried to stop him...He said ''our kind' shouldn't be allowed in the Marine Corps!', quoting the guy that killed his partner... It got me thinking how I work for the Navy but that we are a civilian agency and..." He paused and started to let the tears fall. His body started to shake slightly and Ducky gently wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulder.

"Anthony, I didn't know you were gay." Ducky said softly and Tony nodded. "It doesn't change how I see you dear boy, but I want you to know, that that murderer was wrong. The policy for this has been removed and we are a civilian agency Anthony. That policy doesn't effect us here. I know that Jethro will be very supportive of you Anthony, as for the rest of us, we will too." Ducky said calmly. Tony wiped his eyes and Ducky gave him a tissue. Tony smiled and blew his nose, tossing the tissue in the trash.

"It all just made me feel worse about myself... I couldn't take it and I felt so weak." Tony mumbled and Ducky smiled.

"It's okay. Would you like me to call Jethro down here so you two can get to work? I don't want you alone for a few days Anthony. Stay with someone, that's an order. You know we all are family here." Ducky said and Tony nodded. He smiled and patted Tony on the back.

"Wait.." Tony said and Ducky stopped before he picked the phone up. He looked at Tony and nodded for him to move on. "Don't tell Gibbs...or anyone...but... I love Gibbs. I almost killed myself because I thought he'd be upset about me being gay, and I never... I didn't think he'd be accepting as he is..." Tony said and Ducky smiled.

"Oh Anthony, that's wonderful, but Jethro..." Ducky trailed off and Tony nodded.

"I know..." Tony said. He knew that Ducky didn't know Gibbs was bisexual, and he certainly wasn't going to say anything. Ducky smiled.

"Let me call him down here for you dear boy." Ducky said and Tony nodded. He picked up the phone and Tony ignored him, swimming in his own thoughts. _Should I make a move?_ Tony thought and he sighed. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned. "He said he'll be down soon." Ducky smiled and he went back over to his phone to call Jimmy back down to autopsy. Moments later Gibbs came into autopsy, with Jimmy behind him. Tony snickered and got off the table facing Palmer.

"How was the ride with the boss man autopsy gremlin?" Tony smiled and Palmer chuckled and waved him off.

"It was just fine Dinozzo." Gibbs said quietly into Tony's ear. Tony shrieked and held his head. When the head slap didn't come he turned around, seeing an amused gleam in Gibbs' eyes. Tony chuckled. "Thanks Duck." Gibbs said and both men left autopsy and got into the elevator. Gibbs pressed the button for the bullpen. The elevator light turned blue and the elevator got stuck between the floor for the bullpen and Abby's lab. Gibbs sighed.

"Looks like all those conferences caught up with the elevator boss." Tony smirked and Gibbs chuckled. Both men leaned against the walls, opposite of each other and stole small little glances. Tony spoke up first. "Truth or dare?" He said and Gibbs looked at him like he was nuts.

"What?"

"Truth or dare boss? C'mon I'm gonna go nuts in the quiet." He crossed his arms and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Truth." Gibbs said and crossed his arms, looked at his SFA. He couldn't help but stare at his body. He was toned for sure. He kept his body in shape, and tanned. Gibbs looked down at himself while Tony was thinking. He wasn't in bad shape himself, being over 50 years old. He snapped out of his thoughts after hearing Tony.

"Are you truthfully bi?" He asked and Gibbs scoffed.

"Yes Tony, do I need to prove it to you?" He said and immediately regretted it. He bit his lip and looked at Tony who was smirking and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Is that an offer boss? Not gonna lie, you're pretty damn hot." Tony said and he immediately regretted saying that his boss was hot.

"Is that so Dinozzo?" Gibbs said and walked towards Tony in the small elevator. Tony swallowed once Gibbs was toe to toe with him. He nodded and Gibbs chuckled, backing off. "Truth or dare Dinozzo?" He asked and leaned against the side wall.

"Uh, dare." Tony smirked. Gibbs chuckled.

"You would pick dare." Gibbs said and crossed his arms. He hummed softly and Tony chuckled. "Once we are out of this elevator, I dare you to kiss McGee. Lips, not cheek." He smirked. Tony looked at him in shock.

"Boss are you playing dirty?"

"Are you gonna chicken out?" He smirked.

"Hell no. I'll do it." Tony said. The elevator rumbled and Gibbs chuckled.

"Looks like you're doing it soon." He said and the elevator dinged for the floor. Tony and Gibbs both got out of the elevator and Gibbs smirked at Tony. "Go on." He whispered and he sat at his desk. Tony bit his lip and walked into the bullpen and walked over to McGee.

"Hey, McProbie. Whatcha doing?" Tony said very closely to McGee's face. McGee turned and backed up a little, feeling awkward because of the closeness.

"Uh, paperwork since we closed up the last case. If we don't get a case today, we're off for the weekend." McGee said and Tony nodded, like he was interested. He whispered into McGee's ear and Gibbs looked over to them and watched to see McGee's reaction. Tony grabbed McGee's face and kissed him square on the lips. Gibbs chuckled and Tony pulled away. McGee rolled his eyes. Ziva looked over to them completely confused, but got back to work.

 **NCIS**


	3. Us

_Hello viewers! Keep reading! There's plenty more to come! XOXO, Your Irish Friend._

Gibbs drove to his house with Tony in his passenger seat in silence. Tony kept looking over to Gibbs and back out the window. Gibbs smiled.

"Ask Dinozzo." He said softly and Tony looked over to him and bit his lip.

"Were you serious about what you said in the elevator? About proving you were bi?" He mumbled and Gibbs took a quick glance over to Tony and back to the road.

"Why you asking?" He said and pulled into his driveway. Gibbs put the car in park and both men sat in the car, still buckled.

"Just...Curious I guess." He mumbled and unbuckled his belt. He opened his door and got out. Gibbs sighed and did the same, walking over to Tony and standing toe to toe with him. Tony leaned back against the car and Gibbs placed his hands on either side of Tony's head and leaned forward.

"Curious huh?" He whispered into Tony's ear. Tony shivered slightly and bit his lip, closing his eyes. He felt his pants get uncomfortably tight.

"Mhm." He hummed softly. His breathing was becoming ragged.

"Huh." Gibbs whispered and came even closer, just barely touching Tony's thigh. Tony was panting now, his eyes still closed. Gibbs chuckled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you have a tiny crush." He whispered into Tony's ear and gently nibbled his earlobe. He pulled back and smirked, walking towards the house. He closed the door lightly and sat on the couch. He palmed himself through his jeans and moaned. _Now that was ballsy._ He thought. He heard the front door open and smiled seeing Tony come in. He got up and walked into the kitchen. "Hungry? We can order something." Gibbs said and he turned and gasped, seeing Tony right behind him. Tony pushed Gibbs into the fridge and leaned towards his ear.

"If anything, _Jethro..."_ He said seductively. He smiled hearing Gibbs moan a little. "I'd say you have a tiny crush too." He whispered into his ear. Tony pressed his hips against Gibbs' and moaned feeling how hard Gibbs really was. Gibbs gently thrust into Tony's hips and moaned.

"Fuck Tony..." He whispered.

"I want you Jethro. I have for a long damn time." Tony whispered and kissed down Gibbs' neck. Gibbs moaned and wrapped his arms around Tony's back. "And I'm not about to lose it." He whispered. He pulled back and crashed his lips to Gibbs', pressing his tongue against the older man's bottom lip. Gibbs opened his mouth and moaned, feeling Tony's tongue pressing against his. Gibbs thrust into Tony's hips and Tony smiled. He pressed a hand to the bulge of Gibbs' pants, massaging gently.

"Fuck... Tony...Stop a second..." He moaned and Tony pulled back. He let go and stopped touching Gibbs all together. Gibbs moaned softly and Tony frowned.

"You don't want this do you...?" He asked quietly and felt the tears sliding down his cheeks. Gibbs looked up quickly and shook his head.

"Oh God no Tony don't think that. Shit Tone I really want this...Badly... I just...I don't want to move so fast..." He rambled. His breath was evening out and he ran a shaky hand through his hair. Tony sighed with relief.

"Okay. We don't have to go fast." He mumbled. Gibbs took Tony's hand and brought him closer. "I was scared I read this all wrong." Tony whispered and Gibbs kissed his slightly bruised lips from their make-out session before. He pulled back and Tony sighed, leaning his forehead against Gibbs'.

"I've wanted you since that night after Kate..." Gibbs whispered and gently kissed Tony's lips softly. Tony smiled against his lips and pulled back.

"I've wanted you since Baltimore..." Tony mumbled and Gibbs pulled back surprised. "It's true." He chuckled.

"Damn..." Gibbs chuckled. Tony tugged on Gibbs' hand and brought him to the guest bedroom. "Tony." He mumbled and Tony shook his head.

"Just some kissing and groping" He smirked. Gibbs chuckled and gently tugged Tony on top of his body on the bed. Tony smiled. "You a bottom?" He smirked and Gibbs blushed, shaking his head. "Top. Figures." He smiled and Gibbs shook his head. Tony furrowed his brow in confusion, and then looked at him in shock. "You've never been with a man...Sexually anyways." Tony said and straddled Gibbs' hips.

"I've been with men, but never had sex." Gibbs said and Tony nodded.

"That's why you want to take things slow." Tony said and he nodded. "I can promise you, you'll never want anyone else." He smirked and waggled his eyebrows. Gibbs chuckled and turned so Tony fell on the bed, and he straddled Tony's hips. Tony moaned softly.

"You look good there Tone." He mumbled and leaned down to kiss the man's lips. He leaned further down to Tony's neck and gently kissed and sucked certain spots on his neck that made Tony moan and whimper.

"God...Gibbs..." He mumbled. Gibbs nuzzled his nose into Tony's neck and gently nipped his ear lobe. Tony moaned.

"Call me Jethro at home...Tone..." Gibbs whispered into his ear. Tony nodded. "You look wonderful below me." He smirked, leaning back up on Tony's hips. Tony moaned and gently thrust upwards. Gibbs moaned and slid back and forth teasingly on Tony's hips. "Damn..." Gibbs bit his lip.

"Not gonna lie Jethro. You look fucking sexy when you bite your lip like that. Especially above me like this." He chuckled and Gibbs smirked. He leaned down and kissed Tony gently, slowly building up a burn that made Tony moan loudly. "Dammit Jethro I'm on edge..." He mumbled. Gibbs smirked.

"I'm shocked. Thought you had more control." He whispered and Tony shook his head.

"Not with you." Tony kissed Gibbs and brought him closer, thrusting up against Gibbs. His body started to shake as Tony moaned. He pulled away embarrassed and Gibbs chuckled.

"Need some clothes horn dog?" He laughed ony's pouty lips and Tony smacked him playfully on the chest.

"Can't help it when I've got a sexy-ass Marine on me." He chuckled. Gibbs smiled and got off of Tony's hips, pulling him up with him. He wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, gently grabbing his ass. Tony bit his lip and nuzzled his face into Gibbs' neck. Gibbs squeezed gently and pulled Tony upstairs into the master.

"Go shower horn dog." He smirked and Tony chuckled, throwing his shirt at Gibbs. Gibbs caught it and watched as Tony's hips swayed as he walked. His other clothes were thrown out of the bathroom and on the floor and Gibbs grabbed them and put them in the hamper, chuckling at the dark spot on his boxers. "Any way we can go to my apartment and grab some clothes for the next couple days...I have a feeling we're going to be busy this weekend." Tony called out and Gibbs smiled. They had a whole weekend off and he knew of Ducky's instructions to have someone watch Tony.

"Yeah Tone." He said and he walked into the bathroom quietly. Tony stood in the shower behind the opaque shower curtain. Tony started to sing Frank Sinatra's song 'Luck be a Lady.' Gibbs smiled listening to his...what were they? He wondered. He bit his lip.

"Luck be a lady tonight! Luck be a lady, tonight! Lucky if you've ever been a lady to begin with. Luck be a lady tonight." He sang. Gibbs smiled at Tony's singing, feeling warm on the inside. He was glad Tony was feeling better from his episode the day before. "A lady doesn't leave her escort. It isn't fair, it isn't nice, a lady doesn't wander all over the room, and blow on some other guy's dice. Let's leave this party polite, never get get out of my sight. Stick with me baby I'm the fella you came in with."

"Luck be a lady tonight." Gibbs sang and Tony shrieked.

"Jethro, didn't know you were in here." He chuckled. Gibbs laughed.

"I like your singing. It's calming." Gibbs smiled.

"Not so bad yourself Gibbs." He popped his head out of the shower and smirked. He curled his finger and Gibbs chuckled. "I'll behave. C'mon...Please? It'd make me super happy if you did." He smiled and Gibbs sighed and started to undress. Tony watched hungrily as Gibbs got undressed. Gibbs smirked.

"Like what you see Tone?" He smiled and slowly slid his pants down without losing eye contact with Tony. Tony nodded and bit his lip, seeing Gibbs' cock half hard. Gibbs chuckled.

"Gibbs I don't know if I can handle you in here. You look so..." Tony licked his lips and smiled his million watt smile. He popped back into the shower and Gibbs smirked getting in behind him.

"Delicious?" He whispered into Tony's ear. Tony nodded and turned around facing Gibbs. Tony grabbed the removable shower head and let the water run down Gibbs' body. Gibbs grabbed the body wash and washed his body up nonchalantly. Tony felt 'little Tony' harden again and he moaned.

"Fuck..." He mumbled watching Gibbs. Gibbs grabbed Tony's hand and poured some body wash into his hand. Tony put the shower head back where it was and washed his body, watching Gibbs watch him. Gibbs bit his lip and Tony moaned.

"I might just tease you at work knowing that biting my lip turns you on so much Tony." He chuckled. Tony continued washing his body and grabbed the back brush and put some lather on it to scrub his back. "Ah. Hold on there." Gibbs smiled.

"But..."

"Stay still." Gibbs said softly. He poured some more body wash into his hand and lathered it up. He started to rub Tony's back gently with his hands and Tony moaned. "Feel good?" Gibbs asked and Tony nodded. "Good... Relax..." He said. Tony put his hands against the tile wall and Gibbs kept massaging Tony's back, slowly making his way down to his ass. He slowly massaged each cheek and kissed Tony's shoulder.

"How can you make something feel so erotic Jethro..." Tony moaned. Gibbs smiled and removed his hands.

"I'm talented. You haven't had a full massage from me." He whispered into Tony's ear.

"How about tonight?"

"Hmmm...Not tonight. It's late and I've got plans for you tomorrow." Gibbs said and he rinsed off and scrubbed his hair, cleaning it thoroughly, also rinsing that off.

"Ooo, like what?" Tony said and rinsed his body and washed his hair. Gibbs chuckled and got out, grabbing two towels, one for him and one for Tony. Tony turned the water off and got out grabbing the towel. "Thanks." He smiled.

"Not telling you Tone." He said and walked out of the bathroom naked and dried off. Tony quickly dried off and left the towel in the hamper. He followed Gibbs and smiled, staring at his ass.

"You've got a seriously nice ass." Tony blurted and chuckled. He moved next to Gibbs. Gibbs chuckled and gave him a pair of sweatpants.

"Not so bad yourself Stallion." He smirked and Tony laughed. Gibbs pulled his sweatpants and started to walk down to the living room.

"Stallion huh? That's what you think of me?" Tony pulled the sweatpants on and followed Gibbs out of the bedroom.

"Yeah." He said and he walked into the guest bedroom. Tony followed him into the room and looked at him smiling. "I don't think I can sleep up there yet." He mumbled and Tony nodded.

"It's okay." He said and kissed Gibbs' lips chastely. Gibbs pulled Tony close and brought him onto the bed with Tony smiling. Gibbs laid on his back and closed his eyes, smiling a little bit. Tony placed his head on Gibbs' chest and smiled when Gibbs brought his arm to wrap around Tony. Tony smiled and kissed Gibbs' chest, and closed his eyes. "Good night Jethro." He said softly.

"Night Tony." Gibbs sighed and both men fell asleep.

 **NCIS**


	4. Help

Gibbs woke up slowly, and feeling the bed there was emptiness. He sat up and looked around but didn't see Tony. He got out of bed and looked around for Tony, calling out.

"Tony?" He looked in the kitchen and living room but he wasn't there. His shoes were still here so he didn't leave. Gibbs frowned. "Tone, where are you?" He called out again. He went into the basement but didn't find him there either. "Dammit Tone..." He mumbled and he ran upstairs to the first floor again, looking around and then the second floor. "Tony, we're not playing hide-n-seek. C'mon." He said and he went into the master bedroom and saw the bathroom door was open. He quickly went to the bathroom door and opened it and gasped. "Tone!" He ran to Tony, who was crying and had blood on his hands. Gibbs looked at his hands which had cuts in them and found a small Swiss army knife next to him covered in blood. "Tony, look at me...What happened?" He asked quietly.

"Go away! This is all a damn dream! You're doing this to make me feel better!" He shouted and sobbed. He went for the knife but Gibbs grabbed it before Tony could get it. "Give it!" He yelled through the tears. Gibbs tossed the knife in the trash and held Tony's face.

"Calm down Tony. Please, I don't want to lose you." He whispered and gently kissed Tony's lips. He felt the tears coming down his own face. "Dammit Tony this is all real. I promise you that." He whispered. He got up and grabbed the medical kit but didn't have any bandages. "I need to call Ducky okay?" He said softly. Tony cried softer now, but he nodded. His body was shaking and Gibbs pulled out his phone dialing Ducky. He picked up on the first ring.

" _Jethro what do I owe the pleasure?"_

"Ducky, it's Tony. I need bandages, gauze, the whole 9."

" _On my way Jethro."_ with that Gibbs hung up. He rubbed Tony's shoulders.

"Calm down... Ducky's coming..." Gibbs said.

"No! No!" Tony shouted and he pushed Gibbs out of the way and he ran downstairs. Gibbs growled and followed Tony. "This isn't real!" He shouted and he hid in the downstairs bathroom and locked the door. Gibbs came downstairs and went to the bathroom to try and open the door. Tony found a pair of scissors and ran it across his wrist three times and dropped them.

"Tony please, open the door!" Gibbs pleaded. "Tony... I.. Dammit Tony I love you." Gibbs said breathlessly. Tony whimpered and held his knees. Gibbs started to cry. "I love you..." He mumbled through the door. Tony sobbed and squeezed his arm so more blood stained his pants and skin. Ducky came in the front door and was shocked to see Gibbs crying by the bathroom.

"Jethro, I've got him." Ducky said. He set his supplies down by the door. "Anthony, open the door." Ducky said calmly.

"Go...I can't...This isn't real..." He said and Gibbs rubbed his eyes.

"It is real Tone. If you don't open the door I'll break it down." Gibbs said and Ducky shook his head.

"Jethro that will make Anthony more upset." Ducky stated. A few moments later the door opened. Tony's wrist wasn't bleeding as badly, and the cuts on his hands were reopened. "Oh my..." Ducky whispered. Tony's eyes were filled with tears and Gibbs grabbed the man's not cut arm and brought him closer. He kissed the man on the lips softly and brushed his hair with his fingers. Tony sobbed. He looked to a shocked Ducky and he nodded to Tony's hands. "Let's sit down gentlemen." Ducky said quietly and Gibbs nodded. They brought Tony over to the couch and sat him down. Gibbs brought Tony onto his lap and rubbed his back.

"Relax Tone...Please..." Gibbs whispered and Tony sniffled, rubbing the tears away with his good hand as the doctor wrapped him up and cleaned his wounds. Tony shook a little and Gibbs kissed his shoulders and back, trying to calm the younger man down. Ducky finished wrapping him up and cleaning him.

"Try not to get this wet." Ducky said pointing to the bandage. "Now what on Earth happened here?" Ducky looked to Gibbs who nodded. Tony whimpered and turned so his legs wrapped around Gibbs' waist and his face was nuzzled in Gibbs' neck. Ducky smiled a little and Gibbs rubbed Tony's back.

"He doesn't think I love him Ducky... He thinks it was all fake." Gibbs frowned. He felt Tony start to cry again and he rocked back and forth with Tony on his lap. "Tony it's okay." He whispered and kissed his cheek.

"You love him,like he loves you?" Ducky asked and Gibbs nodded, which made Ducky smile.

"I've loved him for as long as I can remember. When he finally admitted to me about being gay and his feelings..." He said and smiled. "God...Ducky..." He looked to the old doctor and smiled.

"I say you two have some things to talk about hmm?' Ducky said encouragingly and Gibbs smiled. Both men chuckled when they heard Tony's light snores. "Get him laid down and relaxed. Don't let those bandages get wet remember." Ducky whispered and Gibbs smiled. Ducky got up and left the house, closing the door behind him. Gibbs sighed lightly and gently started to lay Tony down but the man whimpered as soon as Gibbs wasn't touching him. Gibbs smiled a little. He laid with Tony on the couch and rubbed his stomach. Tony squirmed a little in his sleep and Gibbs smirked.

"I know what something we're going to do." He whispered and chuckled. Tony smiled in his sleep and he started to moan and move his hips. Gibbs chuckled softly. Tony's hips started to thrust towards the couch and turned so he faced Gibbs. He was still dreaming but his face nuzzled into Gibbs neck and he began to thrust again. Gibbs moaned feeling Tony's cock pressed against his leg. "Tone..." He mumbled and Tony continued to thrust sloppily in his sleep. Gibbs breath started to quicken and he palmed himself through his pants.

"Oh...Jethro..." Tony moaned in his sleep and Gibbs blushed. Tony was dreaming about him, about fooling around with him. Tony's breath started to quicken and he kept thrusting. His good hand went into his pants and Gibbs bit his lip. Gibbs put his hand down his pants and stroked himself softly. He moaned. "Close..." Tony mumbled and Gibbs watched Tony's sleepiness fade. He pulled his hand out of his pants and watched Tony start to wake up and he looked at Gibbs who was staring back at him. "God..." He moaned and Gibbs smirked.

"Good dream?" Gibbs whispered and Tony nodded whimpering.

"So close..." He whispered and Tony stroked himself a little and bit his lip.

"Let me help." Gibbs said and Tony nodded. Gibbs slowly reached into Tony's sweatpants and wrapped his calloused hand around Tony's cock. Tony moaned and thrust into his hand. Gibbs kissed Tony gently and stroked him faster. Tony started to pant and he bit his lip.

"Shit...Jethro!" He called out and he came in Gibbs' hand and his own pants. He thrust a couple more times to ride out his orgasm and he sighed. He relaxed next to Gibbs and Gibbs smirked.

"I'm glad you feel more relaxed..." He mumbled and lazily kissed Tony's cheek. He wiped his hand off in Tony's pants and pulled his hand out. Tony blushed and looked away. He stopped when he saw his wrist and hand and he began to sit up. Gibbs moved and sat up next to Tony. He watched the younger man gently feel his bandages.

"I'm sorry.." Tony whispered. Gibbs kissed Tony's cheek and smiled.

"It's okay. We're going to get through this. But you need to promise me things like this won't happen again Tone. I was worried sick this morning finding you gone, and was scared when I saw you in the bathroom this morning. Tony, I love you, flaws and all. You're the man I want." Gibbs said calmly and Tony leaned his head against Gibbs' shoulder.

"I feel like I'll never be good enough for you. I felt like everything yesterday was just something to make me feel better. I...I'm..." Tony's eyes started to fill with tears and he cried. Gibbs held him close and rubbed his back.

"Let it out." Gibbs whispered into his ear and Tony rubbed his eyes.

"Why don't we go do something you'd like to do today." Gibbs smiled and Tony looked up.

"You mean it?" Tony asked and Gibbs nodded. Tony hugged Gibbs tightly. "Well, we need to go to my apartment...To get clothes and feed Kate." He said and Gibbs raised his brow. "Kate's my goldfish." Tony said and Gibbs smiled. Tony got up and groaned looking down at his wet pants. Gibbs laughed.

"First we need to find some clean clothes." Gibbs got up and ran upstairs with Tony following close behind. "Such a boy." Gibbs chuckled and Tony crossed his arms. Both men got into the master bedroom.

"I'm not a boy." Tony stated and Gibbs chuckled.

"Dunno about that. Your pants say it all." Gibbs smirked and Tony smirked.

"I'll bet that before we started our... relationship?" Tony questioned and Gibbs nodded. "That you had a dream like I did this morning, and came in your pants." Gibbs chuckled and shook his head.

"Haven't came like that since puberty Tone." He chuckled and leaned against the dresser, looking Tony's body up and down. Tony smirked.

"Looks like little Jethro wants to play." Tony smirked and Gibbs chuckled.

"He'll be fine." Gibbs mumbled and Tony bit his lip. He grabbed Gibbs' hand and pulled him on the bed. He flipped their bodies so Tony was on top and Gibbs was on bottom. Gibbs moaned softly as Tony straddled his hips. Tony ground against Gibbs hips, and leaned forward to kiss his lips. Gibbs moaned and held Tony's hips. "Tony..." He warned and Tony smirked.

"Too much for you, Jethro..." He whispered into his ear and Gibbs bit his lip. Tony kissed down Gibbs' neck leaving small open mouthed kisses. He kissed down his chest, gently sucking on Gibbs' nipples, leaving them hard and erect. Gibbs moaned and thrust into Tony's hips. "You like that huh?" He smirked and gently bit one of Gibbs' nipples, licking and sucking afterward. Gibbs moaned and thrust again.

"Tone...Please..." He moaned. His head fell back onto the pillow and Tony smiled. He kissed down Gibbs' abdomen, leaving small nips to the skin here and there. He stopped at Gibbs' belly button. He kissed over the small little scar and licked softly. Gibbs gripped the bed sheets on both sides of him and whimpered. "God Tone...Don't stop." He panted. Tony gently kissed along the waist band of Gibbs' pants and tugged them down a little. He kissed along the small lines leading towards Gibbs cock, licking along them and biting too. Gibbs breath became raged and heavy. He began to thrust against Tony again, causing both of them to moan.

"Oh Jethro..." Tony moaned and Gibbs bit his lip. His body trembled.

"Tony touch me. Please." He pleaded. Tony shook his head and smirked.

"You're gonna come without me touching your delicious...thick...cock..." He whispered into Gibbs' ear and licked the outer piece of his ear. Gibbs moaned and grabbed Tony's hips again, grinding his hips against Tony. He panted and shook.

"Oh Tony...Tony... Tony!" He shouted and he thrust a few times. He let go of Tony and panted, his chest heaving and small drops of sweat covering his forehead. Tony grinned.

"And Now, you have came in your pants since you were thirteen." He laughed and Gibbs rolled his eyes and smiled, still trying to even his breathing. Tony got up and chuckled. "Damn, that spot's bigger than mine." He laughed and pulled his sweatpants off. Gibbs rolled his eyes and rubbed himself clean, pulled his pants off.

"Shut it Tony." He chuckled and Tony came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Gibbs' waist. Gibbs hummed with satisfaction. "So, where are we going today?" He turned around and asked. Tony smiled.

"Move theater for one, and why don't we go to that diner you like? I've never been." Tony said and rubbed his hips against Gibbs. Gibbs moaned softly.

"You were right." Gibbs said and Tony looked at him confused. "I'll never want anyone after you." He smiled. Tony smiled that beautiful smile and kissed Gibbs firmly on the lips. Gibbs kissed him passionately, pushing his tongue into Tony's mouth who accepted. Their tongues danced in a battle for dominance. Tony smiled and pulled back for a moment.

"Or we could stay here today...Naked...In bed..." He smirked. Gibbs gently smacked his chest and chuckled.

"Nope, c'mon up we go. Let's go." Gibbs chuckled and threw some clothes and Tony and both men smiling, got dressed.


	5. First Time

_Hello everyone! I hope you are all enjoying the happier parts of the story. Here's more happiness that is TIBBS. XOXO, Your Irish Friend._

Gibbs opened the door to the diner and let Tony go in first. Tony looked around and smiled at the small, homely place. Gibbs tugged Tony's good hand and they went to the left to find a spot to sit. They grabbed a booth and sat across from each other and a waitress came over to them smiling.

"Hello Gibbs. Who's your friend?" Kendra, the waitress asked. Gibbs chuckled.

"This is my partner, Tony." Gibbs smiled and Tony blushed.

"Hi." Tony said shyly and the waitress giggled.

"Well, aren't you just adorable." She smiled. "So let me guess, steak and potatoes with a coffee for you?" She asked looking at Gibbs and he laughed.

"You know me just well don't you Kendra?" He smiled and nodded. Tony smiled at their interaction. "Get the same for Tony please, hazelnut creamer for the coffee." He smiled and winked at Tony who blushed again.

"No problem doll." Kendra said and walked off with their order. Gibbs smiled at Tony and put his chin on his hands chuckling.

"What!" Tony said and Gibbs smiled. He moved to sit next to Tony and kissed his cheek. "Hey..." He mumbled and rubbed his cheek. Gibbs chuckled.

"Embarrassed to be with me in public?" Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear and he shook his head no.

"I guess it's just odd to see the work you and the home you. It's two totally different people." He chuckled and kissed Gibbs on the cheek. Underneath the table, Tony entwined their hands carefully, aware of his bandage. He bit his lip nervously.

"Hey, it's okay." Gibbs mumbled. Tony sighed and pulled his hand away to put it in his lap. Gibbs sighed. He moved to the other side of the table to sit across from Tony while Kendra came back with their coffees. Gibbs smiled and Kendra waved bye. Gibbs sipped his coffee while Tony sat just looking at his coffee. Gibbs nudged Tony's foot and smirked. Tony looked up at him and then back down, sighing heavily. Gibbs nudged him again and Tony looked at him with a small smile. "Drink your coffee Tone." He said quietly and Tony nodded. He took a couple sips of his hazelnut creamed coffee and sighed contently.

"Perfect." He smiled and Gibbs chuckled. After a few silent moments, Gibbs spoke up.

"Can we talk about this morning?" Gibbs asked and Tony frowned.

"What is there to say?" He mumbled and Gibbs slid back over to the other side to sit next to Tony with his coffee.

"Why did you think it was all faked?" Gibbs asked quietly and Tony closed his eyes.

"Because you're Gibbs. The Marine, the four marriages, three divorces with all women. Red heads everywhere. You always..." He paused for a moment. "You were the guy that was seen as straighter than a line to everyone. I never thought it would happen, until all of a sudden, I'm laying in your arms...I thought you did it to make me feel better about what had happened Jethro..." Tony rambled. Gibbs gently took Tony's injured hand and kissed it softly on the tips of his fingers and over the bandages. Tony sighed softly and leaned into the touch. Kendra came back over to drop off there food.

"Let me know if you need anything else guys." She smiled and walked away again. Gibbs smiled back. Once she walked away Gibbs spoke.

"Tony, I wasn't lying when I said I want you, when I said I love you. I mean it dammit. I...I started to cry seeing you hurt in the bathroom this morning... I wanted to take all the pain away if it meant you'd feel better." He said softly and Tony smiled a little.

"Ya mean it Jethro?" Tony asked and Gibbs nodded. Gibbs placed a small kiss to Tony's forehead.

"Let's eat so we can go to the movies." Gibbs said and Tony smiled. Both men dug into their food and ate in a comfortable silence. Gibbs finished his steak and looked over at Tony who was still chowing down on the steak. "What movie do you want to see?" He asked and put a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth. Tony shrugged.

"Kind of not in the mood for movie right now." He mumbled and Gibbs slid over more so he was closer. He swallowed the potatoes he had and leaned over to Tony's ear.

"What are you in the mood for?" He whispered. Tony nudged him and Gibbs chuckled.

"How about we go home and watch a movie instead? Free movie." Tony chuckled and Gibbs smiled.

"Sure." Gibbs said.

 **NCIS**

Tony walked in the house with Gibbs following behind, both laughing. Tony had just finished telling Gibbs a story.

"Let me tell ya, it was awkward for while!" Tony said through his laughter. Gibbs brought the man close and wrapped his arms around him, laughing slightly still. "We had tried so hard but we were so damn young..." Tony paused staring at Gibbs' lips. "He uh...What was I saying again?" He chuckled and licked his lips. Gibbs smiled.

"Hmm... Dunno." Gibbs said and he slowly kissed Tony's lips, pulling his hips closer to his own and smiled. He pulled away slowly and rested his forehead against Tony's.

"I love you Jethro." Tony whispered and Gibbs smiled. He responded with a deep kiss, bringing his hand to Tony's neck and bringing him closer. Tony moaned and leaned against Gibbs. He pulled away and sighed contently. "I'm sorry about..." He bit his lip and held up his bandaged wrist. Gibbs gently grabbed his wrist and kissed up and down the bandage and his fingertips.

"It's okay Tony. I'm here." He whispered. Tony sighed and wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck.

"Jethro?" Tony said softly and both men pulled away to face each other. Gibbs nodded for Tony to move on. He sat on the couch in the living room, toeing his shoes away. Tony toed his shoes off too, and walked over to the couch, carefully straddling Gibbs' hips.

"Mmm. Tone." He chuckled softly and pulled him closer. Tony smiled.

"I want you." He whispered. He kissed Gibbs' lips gently, tugging his lip with his teeth. Gibbs moaned softly and pulled on Tony's shirt. Tony pulled his shirt off and kissed Gibbs again, pushing his tongue against his bottom lip. Gibbs pulled away slowly.

"Hold the phone Tone..." He whispered shakily. Gibbs and Tony both were panting slightly.

"What's wrong?" Tony whispered. Gibbs shook his head.

"I don't know what I'm doing when it comes to...sex" He mumbled and nuzzled his face into Tony's neck, kissing softly and nipping lightly. Tony sighed softly.

"I can help you." He whispered and Gibbs gently bit down on Tony's neck leaving a small little red mark. Tony moaned and ground into Gibbs hips gently. Gibbs put his hands on Tony's hips. Gibbs kissed the spot where he bit and sucked gently. "Jethro..." Tony moaned.

"I won't be able to stop if we go further Tony." He kissed Tony's lips again and moved down his jaw line. Tony whimpered.

"Please don't stop." He whispered and Gibbs smirked a little. He pushed Tony onto the couch and hovered over him. Gibbs leaned down and bit softly on Tony's nipple, causing him to gasp and raise his hips to meet Gibbs'. Gibbs put a hand on Tony's hip and held him down, nipping again around his nipple and sucking gently. Tony moaned and brought Gibbs' head to meet his and kissed his lips. Gibbs pulled away a little to breathe.

"Shit..Tone. I can't stop now." Gibbs mumbled between kisses. Tony kissed him deeply and ran his fingers through Gibbs' short, feathery hair. Gibbs thrust into Tony's hips a few times before he stopped. Tony whimpered from the loss of the touch.

"Jethro please..." Tony whispered into Gibbs' ear. Gibbs thrust upwards and moaned. "Pants off...Now..." Tony stood up and pulled his pants down along with his boxers and Gibbs pulled his off too. Tony got back on Gibbs' hips, straddling them. Both men moaned when their cocks brushed up against each other.

"Tone... I..." He panted and kissed Tony's neck. Tony bit his lip. He wrapped his fingers around Gibbs' cock and stroked him slowly. "Oh Tony..." He moaned and thrust up into Tony's hand. Tony went down on his knees between Gibbs' legs. "Tony wait..." Gibbs panted. Tony stopped his hand from around Gibbs' cock and pulled it away.

"What's wrong?" He mumbled.

"I want to make love to you." Gibbs whispered, holding Tony's face in his hands and bringing him up to his mouth to kiss him. Tony moaned and stood up, pulling away from their kiss. He grabbed Gibbs' hand and went to the guest bedroom, leaving the door open. He kissed Gibbs and pulled him on the bed with him. Gibbs hovered over Tony and reached into the night stand next to the bed and pulled out lube and a condom. Tony stopped his hand before he ripped the condom open. Gibbs looked to him.

"I'm clean. I don't want anything between us." Tony said softly. Gibbs leaned down and kissed Tony deeply, throwing the condom to the floor. Tony shivered and Gibbs chuckled.

"Cold?" Gibbs asked softly, pulling the blanket over their bodies. Tony smiled and brought Gibbs closer, kissing his lips gently.

"Make love to me." He whispered into Gibbs' ear. Gibbs smiled and put some lube into his hand and stroked himself, covering his cock generously in lube. He looked down at Tony and kissed his lips gently. Tony hooked his legs around Gibbs' hips while Gibbs held his cock at Tony's hole. He slowly pushed in, going slow, inch by inch. Tony moaned. "Shit..." He whispered.

"You okay?" Gibbs whispered softly and leaned down to kiss Tony on the lips.

"Should've stretched...self..." He moaned as Gibbs finally pushed in all the way.

"Shit...Sorry Tone..." He panted. Gibbs leaned on his elbows, hovering inches from Tony's face and resting his forehead against Tony's.

"It's okay... Just give me a moment." He mumbled. He kissed his lips and Gibbs moaned.

"Yeah..." He mumbled. Tony pushed back against Gibbs and Gibbs slowly pulled out a bit, then thrust back in a little faster, hitting Tony's sweet spot. Tony moaned and brought Gibbs closer.

"Just like that Jethro...again and again..." He whispered. Tony kissed Gibbs' lips and Gibbs pulled out and back in, just like the first time. He kept going at the same pace, kissing Tony down his neck and nibbling in a few spots.

"God Tony...Close..." Gibbs moaned.

"Harder..." Tony said softly. Gibbs thrust a little harder and bit his lip. He leaned down and stroked Tony's cock. "Jethro..." He whispered.

"Hey Gibbs I just came by to- OH FUCK!" Fornell shouted and closed his eyes and turned around. Gibbs and Tony shouted, covering up completely.

"Dammit Fornell get out!" Gibbs shouted and Fornell ran out of the room and out the door. Gibbs groaned and laid his head on Tony's shoulder. "I need a lock for that damn door." He groaned.

"Dammit Fornell.." Tony mumbled. Gibbs gently kissed Tony and smirked, thrusting into Tony's hole, hitting his prostate. Tony moaned loudly. "You still want to finish?" He chuckled. Gibbs nodded and kissed Tony deeply, thrusting in and out of Tony, deep and slightly hard. Gibbs moaned into their kiss and Gibbs kissed down his neck.

"Tony!" Gibbs shouted as he thrust one more time into Tony, biting down gently onto Tony's shoulder. Tony moaned and whimpered.

"Jethro!" Tony shouted and he came hard between both bodies, gently biting on Gibbs' shoulder like he did with his. Gibbs collapsed onto the bed and pulled out of Tony. Both men were covered in a layer of sweat and a couple of bruises on their neck and shoulders. Gibbs and Tony tried to even their breathing before Gibbs started to laugh. Tony looked over at him and chuckled. "What the hell is so funny?" He grabbed some tissues from next to the bed and gave a few to Gibbs to clean himself off.

"I wonder what Fornell needed." Gibbs laughed and cleaned himself off. He threw the tissues on the ground and helped Tony clean his stomach. Tony kept laughing making it slightly difficult to clean it up but now both men were cleaned. Tony laid his head on Gibbs' chest and smiled, letting his bandaged wrist lay over Gibbs' stomach. "Your wrist feel okay after that?" Gibbs chuckled softly and Tony smiled and nodded.

"Feels fine." He kissed Gibbs' chest. Gibbs gently ran his fingers along Tony's side, watching him squirm and laugh lightly. "Jethro!" He laughed while Gibbs tickled him and Gibbs chuckled and stopped tickling him. Tony smiled and kissed Gibbs' lips, gently tugging on his bottom lip.

"We're both gonna be bruised for a little." He chuckled pointing to Tony's shoulder that was starting to turn a yellowish purple color. "Sorry Tone."

"It's okay. I can cover it for the most part at work...Speaking of work...Did you want to tell people at work? Ducky already knows but..." He paused looking at Gibbs. He bit his lip.

"Not really sure yet." Gibbs said and kissed the younger man's temple. "We need to go see Fornell though." He laughed and got up pulling clothes on and Tony followed suit. 

**NCIS**

 _Hey guys! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I did! Review PLEASE!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend_


	6. Ending

The weekend flew by quickly bringing Monday sooner than Gibbs and Tony wanted. All weekend they spent their time christening every area in the house. Gibbs smiled at the thought as he woke up in the guest bedroom with Tony laying next to him, naked with only a thin sheet covering him from the waist down. Gibbs shook the younger man awake after seeing the clock read 0600.

"Tony... Hey Tony. Wake up. We got to go for work." Gibbs kissed Tony's lips gently and sighed. "Damn you're a heavy sleeper..." He smirked at the thought of a way to wake him up. He slid the sheet off of Tony and smiled seeing the man half hard. He gently stroked him so he was fully hard and kissed the tip of his cock. Tony moaned but he was still sleeping. Gibbs sucked in the head and licked down his shaft, planting small kisses on the way. Tony's hips thrust upward and Gibbs smirked. He hallowed out his cheeks and swallowed Tony's cock fully, taking him all the way. Tony moaned and thrust up again, this time waking up. Gibbs continued to suck and lick Tony's shaft.

"Jethro.." He moaned. Tony thrust into Gibbs mouth, Gibbs letting him and hummed softly. "Jethro!" He shouted as he came down Gibbs' throat. Gibbs milked Tony's cock and swallowed it all. He crawled up towards Tony's body and smiled, licking his lips.

"Good morning Stallion. C'mon we got work." Gibbs kissed Tony's cheek and ran upstairs to the shower. Tony followed after him and grabbed his hips before he could get in the shower and both men laughed. Gibbs turned around and smiled at Tony. Tony smiled and kissed Gibbs' lips softly.

"God I love your laugh...your smile...your kisses..." He kissed Gibbs' lips again. "How am I going to control myself at work?" He mumbled happily and Gibbs chuckled turning on the shower water. Tony sighed and Gibbs frowned.

"What's wrong Tone?" Gibbs said softly and entwined their fingers. Gibbs gently pulled Tony into the shower and wrapped his arms around his waist. Tony sighed and looked down at his wrist, seeing the scars from a couple days prior. Gibbs kissed his wrist. "Hey... It's okay. If anyone asks..."

"I'll say I fell. But.." Tony sighed. Gibbs gave Tony the body wash and both men washed up. "What about work... Are we telling people? Are we keeping it secret? I...I kind of don't want it a secret Jethro." He mumbled and Gibbs sighed softly.

"We can tell people if they ask. How's that sound?" Gibbs said and Tony smiled nodding.

"I like that idea." Tony said and Gibbs gently smacked his ass as they finished showering.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs walked into the bullpen carrying his coffee and had a small smile on his lips. Tony walked in behind him and was smiling and whistling.

"How was your weekend?" Ziva asked. Gibbs grunted and Tony chuckled.

"Well, my little ninja, it was great. I got with a wonderful lady. Bright blue eyes, dark brown hair. Wonderful body." He waggled his eyebrows and Ziva rolled her eyes. Gibbs chuckled.

"Dinozzo, keep your sexcapades to yourself would ya?" Gibbs smirked.

"Yes boss." He mumbled. Gibbs phone went off and he answered it.

"Gibbs." He said listening. McGee walked in and Gibbs motioned him to turn around. He hung up the phone. "Let's go. Marine death on base." He said and grabbed his gun and badge. Ziva and Tony grabbed their gear and all of them left.

 **NCIS**

"Tony, sketch and shoot, McGee bag n' tag, Ziva question the witnesses." Gibbs said. He waved to Ducky as soon as he pulled in with Palmer in the truck. Ducky got out and waved to Gibbs, both men meeting in the middle.

"Jethro how was your weekend?" Ducky smiled.

"Good Duck." Gibbs nodded and Ducky looked over to the body and to Tony. He looked back to Gibbs.

"How's Anthony?" He whispered and Gibbs smiled.

"Much better. We... Well let's just say Fornell saw what he shouldn't off." Gibbs and Ducky chuckled. Ducky patted Gibbs on the back and Gibbs smiled.

"I'm happy to see you happy." Ducky smiled and walked over to the body. "Mr. Palmer, grab the stretcher!" He shouted and Jimmy came running through with the stretcher. Gibbs looked at his team working away and smiled. He saw Ducky and Tony talking while Jimmy and Tony got the body down. The Marine was hung from the ceiling with shirts. Gibbs smiled seeing Ziva cooperating with the witness for once and chuckled. He walked over to the body.

"Well Duck, time of death? Cause of death?" Gibbs asked and Ducky chuckled.

"Time of death is..." Ducky stuck the liver probe in and waited. He pulled it out. "Four hours ago Jethro. At five o'clock. The cause of death seems to be asphyxiation but we will look further into it once he's on my table." Ducky said and got to work securing the marine to the stretcher with Palmer. They rolled him away and Tony walked over to Gibbs.

"I love you Jethro." He whispered into his ears and Gibbs smirked. He gave a gentle tap to the back of Tony's head. Tony chuckled and Gibbs grabbed his shirt roughly. Tony bit his lip and Gibbs whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Tony. Wait until we get to _our_ home." He whispered and Tony nodded. Gibbs chuckled and walked away and McGee came up next to Tony, along with Ziva who was walking towards them.

"What just happened?" McGee asked Tony and he shrugged. Tony watched Gibbs walk away and sighed. He followed Gibbs towards the vehicle. McGee and Ziva stood dumbfounded where Tony left them.

"McGee what...I am very confused." Ziva said scrunching her nose. "You do not think that Tony's blue eyed beauty was...Gibbs... do you?" She looked at McGee and he stared at her in shock.

"I don't know. The way they just spoke to each other...makes me question it." He said and both started to walk towards the vehicle. Ziva tapped McGee's shoulder and he looked at her.

"Abby?" She asked and McGee smirked.

"Abby has to know what's going on. Let's talk to her when we bring her the evidence." McGee said.

 **NCIS**

McGee and Ziva walked the stairs to Abby's lab and dropper the evidence off on the table. She smiled and hugged each of them.

"Thanks guys, I'll get right on it." Abby said and Ziva and McGee looked at each other and back to Abby. She looked at them confused.

"What do you know about Gibbs and Tony? Are they like...together?" McGee asked and Abby shrieked.

"Are they!? That would be totally..." She waved her hand at her face and giggled.

"We do not know, we figured you might know since you are closest to both of them." Ziva said and Abby pouted.

"Darn... Here I thought you were giving me juicy gossip." She pointed at McGee and Ziva. "You're gonna tell me if they are right?" She asked and they nodded. "Good. Now shoo, I've got work to do." She said when the elevator bell dinged. Gibbs and Tony walked in carrying blood samples but Abby couldn't help but smirk. Gibbs was straightening out his clothes and Tony was fixing his hair one-handed.

"McGee, Ziva, did you find me background on our marine?" Gibbs asked and they shook their heads. "What are you doing standing here then! Go!" Gibbs ordered and they ran past the two men with Tony smirking. Gibbs took the blood from Tony and handed it to Abby. "There you go Abs." He said and she took it. Tony waved at Abby and smiled.

"Hey can I talk to you guys for a second?" Abby said and Gibbs nodded. Abby sat on her table behind her computer system, and the two men stood in front of her. "Tony go lock the door." She said and Tony looked at her confused but locked her door.

"Abs what's this about?" Gibbs asked and Tony stood next to Gibbs, both men crossing their arms at the same time. Abby giggled.

"Oh you two are so together." She smirked and Gibbs chuckled.

"Yeah and?" Gibbs said and he stood up straight.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Just this weekend Abby." Tony said softly and looked at Gibbs, who smiled. "Why?"

"There's been a pool out for a few years, and I just won." She smirked. Tony's mouth dropped in shock and Gibbs pushed his mouth close.

"What was the pool?" Gibbs asked.

"That you two would get together. Duh." She laughed and Gibbs glared at her smiling. "The pool was up to three grand Gibbs! I just made three grand!" She jumped in the air and smiled. "Yes!"

"Wait wait wait, who was in on this?" Tony said slightly angry and Gibbs put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at Gibbs who smiled. Tony sighed and Abby smiled.

"Gosh you two are so cute together!" She squealed and Gibbs signed to her saying 'who was in on it?' "Gosh everyone was in on the pool, even Vance was." She giggled. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"'Course he was." Tony mumbled. Gibbs gently smacked Tony's head and Tony turned to look at him. He was about to say something when Gibbs placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He pulled away smiling. Abby shrieked.

"I can't handle this!" She jumped for joy and hugged both of them.

"You're just happy you won the pool." Tony laughed and Abby giggled.

"Abs, just keep this on the low." Gibbs said softly. "If anyone asks, tell them to come to us." Gibbs smiled and Abby nodded, giving a salute good bye. Gibbs saluted back chuckling and Gibbs and Tony left the lab. They waited at the elevator and Tony smiled.

"Thank you Jethro." He said quietly and smiled. Gibbs wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulder. "You're my savior." He whispered.

"Tone... I'm there for you because I care. I love you." He mumbled and turned towards the elevator when it dinged. Both men stepped in and Gibbs pressed the button for Vance's office.

"Uh, Gibbs. Why are we going to Vance's office?" Tony asked, slightly worried. Gibbs chuckled.

"To tell him he lost the pool." He smiled. Tony looked at him in shock.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked and the elevator stopped and opened to the right floor.

"Oh yeah." Gibbs said and walked off the elevator towards Vance's office. Tony followed and smiled at the secretary. "He busy?" Gibbs asked and she shook her head no. Gibbs opened the door and found Vance sitting at his desk, working on paperwork.

"Agent Gibbs, Agent Dinozzo. Good to see you." He said and Gibbs nodded.

"You lost Vance." Gibbs said abruptly. Tony chuckled softly.

"What?" He said confused.

"The pool. About Dinozzo and I. Abby won." He smirked and Vance looked down embarrassed. "We'll keep it professional at work, keep it at home, if there's a problem, I'll retire. Clear?" Gibbs said and Vance nodded. Tony blushed. "One more thing." Vance looked up Gibbs pulled Tony close and kissed him hard on the lips. He pulled back. "It is real." Gibbs laughed and walked out of the office with a blushing Tony on his heels. Vance chuckled and went back to his work.

 **NCIS**

 _Hey guys! I'm gonna end the story here because I think it's a good note to end on. I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Keep on shipping ladies and gentlemen._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


End file.
